Behind Robins mask
by rebeccaWave
Summary: PG13 for later chapters i will put in. this is my first teen titan fanfic. StarfireRobin. no there isn't any beastboyraven. please Read and review I suck at summarys!please read i changed the title b-cus someone allready used the title Behind the mask
1. No one home but us

Weeee my first teen titan fanfic :) this is a star robin one so if you don't like don't read. Thanks I'm not good at writing fanfics so be as critical as you would like. Just don't yell at me.

Disclaimer: ok why do I need to tell you?? Hmm? Its kinnda hard to not see I don't own any one of the titans! I only wish I did. **Looks around** so don't sue me

Starfire walked down the hall searching for her friends. With no luck she sighed and walked into the main room. Oddly beast boy and Cyborg were not playing on the game station (for once in a fanfic they are not playing on the game station!) "Where are my friends? It is not like them to leave without me being aware that they have gone."

"Hiya star"

Star jumped startled and turned around to see Robin.

"OH robin, hi, I am very glad to see you. I have been looking and have not seen any of who I was looking for. Except for you." (Was that too much starfireness?)

Robin looked at her and said, "oh yeah. Sorry didn't know you didn't know they were gone."

"It is ok robin. Shall we 'hang out'" Robin shrugged at the over used term Starfire used. "Sure"

Star smiled happily as she grabbed Robin by the hand and pulled him to the table and pulled out a deck of cards. Robin rubbed his sore hand and smoothing his glove he asked, "what are we going to play?"

"Beast boy has shone me a fun game called the crazy eights. I am not fully sure on how to play this game but I'm sure I shall learn if you teach me more on how to play."

"Ah sure star"

Ok how's it so far. I'm not quite done with my other chapters. Tell me what you think. Tell me what it needs. What I should change and worn me on what not to do when do other chapters and such. Tell me if there are something in here you really really like... well you get the point


	2. Bad movies and holding hands

The second chapter cool! Ok here it is!

After ten games of crazy eights Robin and Star were getting bored.

"Heah Star, wanna do something else?" Robin asked

"Sure Robin what would you suggest that we can do."

At that time beast boy and Cyborg came into the room "Heah guys what you doin?" Cyborg said looking at the too. "Welcome home friends. Robin and me have engaged in the game the crazy eights." Starfire smiled as she looked at her teammates. "And now we were thinking on what to do now"

"I've got an idea" Beast boy started walking over to the TV. "Cyborg I bet you still can't beat me"

"Oh its on you may of beat me at Sinastar at the arcade but I'll kick your butt now" Cyborg pulled out the game station and turned it on

(Could not help it sorry)

Robin and Starfire sighed as the two started to look like zombies glued too TV screen.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Robin inquired

"Oh yes I would very much like too" Starfire smiled "what shall we go see?"

The boy wonder thought for a while "hmmm well let's go to the theater and see what's playing. Sound good?"

"Yes, shall we go?"

"Ok." Robin turned and called out to Cyborg and Beast Boy "guys were gonna go to the movies want to come" all Robin heard in reply was a load grunt. He turned back to Starfire "I guess that means no"

"Wait Robin, where is Raven? Maybe she would like to come."

"She's at the library. She wants to get a book on Aztec torcher methods."

Starfires eye twitched "uh well it sounds like she shall be busy. Let us go to the movies now Robin."

35minouts later in the movie theater

They decided to watch "Teen Agers from outer Space" a real bad movie with giant lobsters and teenager aliens that look like they are 30 years old. Turns out the theater was doing a special on old fashion movies from the 50's that were basically sad and pathetic movies. (I have seen many of em and have some so I know) there other choice was "Hercules Against the Moon Men" 

Robin really wasn't affected by the movie but Starfire was very scarred. "How horrible I can not stand watching. The poor little dog." She thought about what was happing in the movie and as one of the alien teens pointed his ray gun at the other traitor alien teen Star grabbed Robin's hand without thinking and squeezed it tightly.

Robin looked down at his hand and blushed. Starfire still didn't notice what she did and squeezed her eyes tightly. Robin strangely didn't want her to let go. He wanted to hold her hand back. He looked at her she still had her eyes shut. He thought on how beautiful she lo... "Wait a second what am I thinking" he whispered to himself. He shook his hand Star was still clutching and she opened her eyes little startled. She looked at her hand and now she was the one blushing. She let go. "I am sorry," she whispered to him, Glad it was too dark for him to see her blush.

"Its ok star" Robin insured her

"SHHHHHH" someone from behind them hissed

the to slunk down in there seats both embaresed


	3. titan's trouble

Chapter 3 yeah!!!!! It's finally here.

Robin and Starfire got back from the movie and decided to walk back to the tower.

Robin stretched his arms out and yawned

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen." Robin complained

"It was very scary Robin. Are all theater movies so scary?" Starfire looked at Robin.

"No, if they were I would probable die." Robin looked over at her friend to see she had a nervous look on her face.

"Die" she squeaked

"I'm kidding Star, I wouldn't die." He put his had on her shoulder to insure her.

"Oh Robin do not joke like that" As they kept walking Robin noticed his arm was around her instead. He thought that he took his hand off her shoulder a while back. Guess not. He took his arm off her and stopped walking. "Ah star how bout we fly back to the tower."

As Starfire got to the base of the tower she let go of Robin and they walked in and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg were arm reselling and Raven was meditating on the couch. Beast Boy looked up to see the two walk in. "hi guys" he said as Cyborg brought the distracted Beast Boy's arm down. "Boooo yahh! I win!" Cyborg yelled as he put his arms out in front moving them in circles and started dancing.

"No you didn't I was distracted" BB said to his gloating companion.

"Do you mind keeping it down I'm trying to concentrate." Raven interrupted

"Hello friends." Starfire smiled as she looked at her teammates. "Robin and me have just finished watching a theater movie and now" Then the titan alarm went off. (Titan alarm?) "Titans we have trouble!" declared robin and everyone prepared for battle.

Ok writers block what to do???? Well that's what I got so far. Who should I have em battle? Who knows?


	4. Evil Flowers and trust

Chapter 4 in this chapter is a chertier I own. Uh lets just say I have strange dreams. Ok? Every one else, which is the titans, I don't own ok?

The titans were out in the middle of the streets battling a tall man wearing a dark red cape, black boots, and medium red tuxedo, a big red mask only showing bright red eyes, and his hair was a silky dark black. The man had just finished robbing the bank. "You won't beat Sir. Scarlet Rose" he snarled (quite handsomely I might add)

All the titans gave him a strange look as if to say, "are you kidding?"

"Uh dude that's kinda a wimpy name for a guy" Beast boy mocked

"SILENCE!" Sir. Scarlet Rose put his hands to the ground and roses with sharp thorns surrounded Beast Boy. "OUCH" Beast Boy wailed. (You should know I'm not good with battle scenes) "Better not move an inch." Sir. Scarlet smiled

"And you better not try to run." Cyborg said pointing his arm gun thingy (whatever its called) at Starlets head. "Oh my was that a threat? Well I know I real treat. Poison Oak!" With saying that he raised his hand pointing at Cyborg shooting out long vines with poison oak leaves raping them around Cyborg. It didn't hurt half of him but the parts that were human itched real badly. Starfire, with out saying any thing snuck up floating behind him and shot energy blasts at him knocking him down. He looked up at her knelling "oh such a peaty girl. A pretty girl like you needs flowers." Then he shot out of his hands five hundred snapdragons at her making her fly back ten meters. Scarlet got up but as he did Robin came charging and punched him down again, and Raven used her powers to levitate him and also to keep him from using his hands. Robin tied him up and removed his mask. "So now we know who you are." Robin said. Starfire came up beside Robin.

"Yes you may know who I am But what do you need to hide boy wonder?" Red Scarlet sneered

Robin walked away from him but Starfire remained were she stood and looked back at him. It never accrued to her in till now that Robin never took off his mask.

"You are his team mate. You seen behind his mask. What is there for him to hide?" Scarlet asked Star and she quickly turned to look at her enemy. "I have not seen him without his mask on, and if I would have seen Robin without his mask on I would not need to tell you"

He smiled at this "He does not trust you."

Cyborg came up after breaking the vines and freeing beast boy. Overhearing this conversation he piped up "and your going to jail so I would stop talking if I were you!" at that time the police came and took the crook away.

"Cyborg you do no believe that Robin does not trust us. Do you?" Starfire asked

"Nah, and don't you be thinking that nether. That guy was just trying to get to you. Robin trusts us. He doesn't need to show his face to us if he doesn't want to." He replied

"Thank you Cyborg. You have made me feel a lot better."

How ever now Starfire wondered why Robin never shows his full face, and she would try to figure out why.

Ok that's the end of the forth chapter I plan to have the fifth one up tomorrow. Now you know why the title is the title! Please review thanks!


	5. Points of veiw

Chapter 5 is here!

What happened after the battle in Starfire's point of view:

I walked down to where Robin was standing. My dear friend was talking to the strange red man that we had just finished battling. I did not hear anything that Robin said to him but when I got next to him Sir. Scarlet Rose said, "Yes you may know who I am But what do you need to hide boy wonder?" what did he mean by that she thought. Then I noticed Robin had taken Sir. Starlet's mask off of him. Robin had turned around and walked away and I could not under stand why, then I had realized He himself never takes his mask off himself. I almost called out to Robin but are villain said to me, "You are his team mate. You seen behind his mask. What is there for him to hide?" Yes what is there for him to hide? Is he hiding his face from us? No Robin does not hide from us. The mask is to conceal him self from are enemies. Yet still I have never seen him. "I have not seen him without his mask on, and if I would have seen Robin without his mask on I would not need to tell you" He smiled and said to me "He does not trust you." What if that is true? At that moment my other dear friend Cyborg came up to my side, "Oh yeah and your going to jail so I would stop talking if I were you!"

After that the authorities took Sir. Scarlet away and Cyborg talk to me and tried to convince me that Robin did indeed trust us. But does he really? I shall indeed find out!

What happened after the battle in Robin's point of view:

I smiled at the man and removed his mask. HA! His mask only made his eyes look red. I continued to smirk and said, "So now we know who you are." I looked to my right to see Starfire come up to my side. I looked back at Scarlet Rose and I was about to say more to Scarlet Rose when he sneered and said, "Yes you may know who I am But what do you need to hide boy wonder?" How dare him! And he said that in front of Starfire. I clutched his mask and walked away to where Cyborg was tied up. "You gotta get this junk off of me!" Cyborg squirmed some more and I smiled at him. "Maybe we should keep you like that. You would make a good house decoration"

"WILL YOU JUST GET THIS OFF ME!" He yelled. I used my boomerang like a knife and cut the vines.

"Yo dude what about me? OUCH" Beast Boy yelped. Me and Cyborg cut him loose then Cyborg said, "I'll go see ho Starfires doing"

Then after Cy left Beast Boy said, "So I see you grabbed that fluffy flower guys mask." I didn't say anything. I just thought about what he said. I have a reason for hiding my face. I clenched his mask tighter causing it to crack. "Uh Robin? Hello any one home?" I looked up and remembered that I was talking to BB. "Uh dude does saying 'I see you grabbed that fluffy flower guys mask' put you in a trance or something?" I looked at him. "Sorry just he just said stuff about my mask that got on my nerves." And he replied to me, "well dude, If your gonna let what a guy named after a flower get to you. Then I would worry." I rolled my eyes and looked back to where I left Scarlet Rose last to see that the police were taking him away, and Star, Cy, and Raven were coming so I decided it was time for us to go back home.


	6. Thinking to much

Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long I just could not think of any thing to write

Note: if you have not noticed by now I'm not good with doing stuff with Ravens character so don't yell at me for not having her be in it more

Later at the big T the team was eating pasta.

"Dude I said I did not want meatballs in mine!" Beast Boy said waving his arms like crazy at Cyborg.

As every one was clearing there plates from the table the two kept arguing. "Well" Raven said calmly "I think I will be in my room meditating." And she walked out of the room. Robin and Star went back into the dining room and helped BB and Cyborg clean up.

(Guess that part was not important)

Later that night Starfire walked out of her room to the kitchen. She walked over to the pot were a few strands of spaghetti left. She grabbed a piece lifted it in the air, looked at it, and let it slowly land into her mouth. "Hmmm" she hummed. "I saw that" she turned sharply to see Robin leaning against the wall smiling at her. "So I see you liked it." Star was blushing when she saw Robin and replied, "Yes it was quite good."

She smiled when she looked at him. In the darkness he looked quite good. She wondered what his eyes looked like. "Robin I was wondering. Why do you never uh." She hesitated. "What Star? You know I don't mind answering any of your questions" She smiled and said, "I know Robin. I was wondering why do you never take your mask off?" This time it was Robin's turn to blush. "Oh shoot that stupid scarlet guy! He should have kept his big mouth shut." He thought to himself. "Well, uh Star I uh well" he stuttered then thought "why don't I tell her? Or show her? I don't want any one else to know. But some reason I do. I will tell her. NO wait I won't. Wait I will. Wait why do I want to tell her? She has the right to know."

As he was arguing with himself in his mind Starfire stared at him wondering to herself. "Why does he not wish to show me? I think I know. He does not like me."

"Well starfire is so pretty. Wait were did that come from? What does her being drop dead gorgeous have anything to do with me showing her my whole face? Drop dead gorgeous? Why did I just think she is drop dead gorgeous?" Robin looked at her again. "Because she is. Wow. Wait! I don't like her in that way. Do I? Of coarse I don't. Just because she is smart, beautiful, kind, wonderful. Well I guess it's a crush. Wait no I don't like her that way." Before he continued thinking "Robin. You have been looking for a long time now and still have not answered my question. Is something wrong with my appearance?" Starfire said interrupting the trance he was in.

"I'll show her why. She deserves to know," he thought to himself then said to her, "ok Star ill show you but you can't tell the others. You promise?" She looked down then back at him. "Yes I promise Robin. Why do you not wish for me to..." before she finished Robin removed his mask to reveal an ugly large scar between his eyes, and just above his nose. The scar went in instead of out and that's why no one saw a bump. Robin expecting the worse and looked down at the floor. Starfire blinked and reached out a hand to his face touching the scar with two fingers. Robin lifted his head but did not meet her eyes. He was scared to. Star moved her hand when he moved his head.

"Star I..." she put a finger to his lips. "Do not explain. You do not wish to tell me and you not have to now." She moved her finger and looked down. "Tell me when you wish to." He looked at he surprised she was so understanding. He leaned over lifted her face up and kissed her. He could not control himself.

Star closed her eyes. This was what she gad seen boys and girls do in the movies and from what she understood it was meant for deep feelings for each the being that this was being done to and It felt good. Tasted better then the piece of spaghetti she ate just now.

Robin now realized what he was doing and pulled away. "Starfire I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Uh hmmmmm" she hummed and smiled with her eyes closed not hearing what he said. Then she let out a small giggle.

"Uh Star?" robin looked at her confused. Star snapped out of it. And looked at robin remembering what he did. She herself was a little confused. "Robin. That was what is called a kiss? Am I right?" He blushed "um yeah, I, I, really don't know what came over me Star." Star not understanding all of what he just did remembered more about what the girls in the movies do when they are kissed. She pushed robin away then pulled him close to her and kissed him then pushed him to the ground leaned over him and kissed him, not 100% sure how to respond to this kiss. This what she saw in the movies (well in the movies she saw anyway).

Robin looked more confused then ever. "Did I do it right?" Starfire asked him. "D-do what right?" Robin looked confused at her question but smiled feeling the kisses he received. "In movies when a girl receives a kiss they act a certain way to tell if she liked it or not. Do you feel as if enjoyed your kiss?"

"I can't tell." He answered. Starfire looked disappointed. "I was trying to show you that I did enjoy the kiss you gave me"

Ok that's what I have for this chapter. Hope you like it! I plan to put up more later!


End file.
